PT005: Clobbering Claydol
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. Synopsis Platinum and Looker gain information from Darach about Team Galactic members amassing at Stark Mountain. However, Buck gains the advantage by going to the mountain himself, leaving the two to challenge the next facility: Battle Arcade. Chapter Plot The guy suspects they want to know Heatran, who is at Stark Mountain. Looker is unsure what the guy is talking about, who introduces himself as Buck. Buck is a bit surprised that Looker doesn't remember him, who realizes he's the boy from the Survival Area. Buck looks at Platinum, and is a bit disappointed she has one print so far. Platinum takes the print back, and nearly goes to deny to tell her name some commoner. However, she regains her posture, and introduces herself as Platinum. Darach asks Buck why is here, to which Buck points out he came to complain about Looker, who, yesterday, went into the battleground. He seemed suspicious, so Buck followed him and traced him to this facility, until he heard Stark Mountain being mentioned. Buck explains the group - Team Galactic - was seen on the mountain, and suspects they want something from there. Buck explains it's actually a cave, consisted of mazes, inside the volcano. He suspects they are after Heatran, the lava Pokémon, whose Magma Storm move could trap an opponent in flames. Looker thanks Buck, and asks him to take them to Stark Mountain. Buck refuses, surprising Looker, since Buck doesn't want them meddle into his business. Buck takes the photo, and promises to deal with them. Looker is annoyed, claiming he is an Interpol officer. Looker claims that gives him more reason to distrust the police, and has Claydol teleport him away. Thus, Buck warps away, and won't let Team Galactic get ahold of Heatran that he admires. At evening, Looker and Platinum have some rest. The former notes he doesn't feel much satisfaction towards Platinum's victory, and neither does she. Looker is still annoyed at Buck, to which Platinum notes that Darach knew him well. Looker remembers Buck mentioning that he's the brother of an Elite Four member. Platinum notes the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four and the Frontier Brains are powerful trainers that are connected to each other. Still, Looker thinks it is more important to focus on the enemy, to which Platinum agrees. She asks Looker what to do, who notes they have info on Team Galactic, but not on the Distortion World. Since Platinum is interested in challenging the Frontier Brains, Looker sees they can ask the other Frontier Brains for more info. Looker remarks while he knows the location of Stark Mountain, he believes he'll get into a fued with Buck, which would distract him from Team Galactic. Thus, Looker goes to take her lawn to get some sleep. Platinum states she reserved a room for him, but Looker refuses, and asks her to go and get ready for her fight. Looker sets up the tent, and goes to make a police report, while Platinum smiles, and takes care of her Pokémon. The next day, Looker wakes up, and realizes he overslept. Looker sees Platinum has taken off, so Looker flies off with his jetpack. He flies around, and finds Platinum, but his jetpack malfunctions, causing him to crash into a bush. Suddenly, the Game Corner manager appears in his van, advertising the roulette. Looker confronts Platinum, who greets him. She apologizes, as when she heard the man speak, she was interested in following him to play the roulette. Looker sees this only led them to the Game Arcade. Looker and Platinum are pushed inside, and the former remarks that there's no line, unlike the one for the Battle Castle. Looker suspects this is not a popular facility, but the tour robot appears to deny his claim. The robot explains the facility is difficult, for winning against the Arcade Star is quite hard. At Route 227, Buck climbs the mountain, though he notes it's quite difficult to go up. However, behind him, two Team Galactic grunts appear. Nearby, the grunts report this to Charon, who is amused that a kid is meddling in their plans. Still, he is pleased, and has them continue following him; there's a very large Pokémon inside the Stark Mountain. Debuts Character *Aaron (fantasy; silhouette) *Bertha (fantasy; silhouette) *Lucian (fantasy; silhouette) Pokémon *Heatran Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters